


Glory fun

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Glory Hole, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dirty - Freeform, slightly dom Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Tom can't help himself and has fun at a 'glory hole' with a stranger.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Glory fun

Tom wasn’t sure why he had decided to have a few drinks at this particular club. It was dark and dingy, with weird club music. But with being away from home for so long, he really wanted to just let loose for a change. And besides, nobody seemed to know him here so it wasn’t like he would get hounded by the paparazzi for being at such an establishment.

He went to the bathroom after downing another drink, he was a little surprised to find the toilets were unisex. But he went in anyway and into one of the cubicles. He was taking a piss when he looked to his left and saw a reasonable sized hole in the wall, into the next cubicle. It had graffiti around it with arrows and said **_Insert cock here._**

Tom chuckled to himself and shook his head. This place really was low standards compared to where he usually went.

He was just finishing when he heard someone enter the cubicle next to him. He knew it was a female because he heard her huffing while she sat down for a pee. Curiosity, and the high content of alcohol in his system, got the better of him. He leaned over and peeped through the hole, but from the angle he could just see part of a woman sitting on the toilet.

Tom thought for a moment, his cock still in his hand. He couldn’t… could he? It was so… pervy and wrong. But then, why was he starting to get hard at the thought of a quick release?  
  


Kim was just finished having a pee and had just pulled up her knickers when she saw a cock coming through the hole from the next cubicle. At first she was disgusted, wondering what kind of perv was doing that.

But then, curiosity got the better of her. As far as penis’ go, it was a nice looking one. Quite long, too. She hadn’t had some fun in a long time, and she _did_ come on holiday to let her hair down. So, what harm would it do?

She touched him, tentatively at first, his cock jerked from her touch. Kim then wrapped her hand around him and gave him a few strokes.

Tom let out a groan and closed his eyes at the feeling. He pushed his cock further through until he couldn’t go in any further. He heard a light giggle come from the girl, that made him grin.

Kim was feeling rather brave and she became aroused really quick from the situation. She crouched down and wrapped her lips around him, earning a grunt from the man. His cock grew harder as she took him in his mouth and swirled her tongue all around him, she had a tongue piercing and used that to her advantage.

Tom was panting like crazy as he reached up and grabbed the top of the cubicle wall, for something to hold onto. Her tongue piercing felt amazing on the underside of his cock. He wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t care. This was already dirty enough, if he came quickly, he didn’t know her and would never see her again anyway.

But the choice of whether he would cum yet or not was taken away from him because she deep throated him, took him down as far as she could. And that was quite deep, surprising Tom.

‘Oh fuck!’ He moaned.

Kim’s ears perked up at hearing him. She was surprised to hear that he was British, too. She thought he might’ve been a local. But there was something else about that voice, she was sure she recognised it… But she couldn’t think where.

Tom was losing his mind with the way she started swallowing around him, making it almost feel like a warm and wet vacuum kind of feeling. He pulled back slightly and thrust forward, unable to stop himself from fucking her hot mouth.

‘Oh yes! That’s it! So good. Your pretty little mouth feels amazing.’

Kim felt a surge of arousal swim through her and she moved more eagerly, his voice was like beautiful sin.

That was the end of it for Tom, he started throbbing against her tongue and then he came. She kept swallowing around him, not wasting a single drop of his cum. Impressing Tom and making his orgasm all the stronger.

‘My god. Darling, that was sublime.’ He purred when he pulled out of her mouth with a pop, a long trail of saliva and cum left behind.

He looked down and saw her wipe her bright red lips with her fingers, then she licked her lips and moaned.

‘Why don’t you turn around and let me return the favour.’ Tom suggested and hooked his fingers on the hole, so she knew what he meant.

Kim was so turned on she didn’t even think twice about it. She dropped her knickers and flipped up her dress, then turned around and shoved herself at the hole.

Luckily Tom’s fingers were long enough he was able to start stroking her pussy, that was already soaking wet. Little whore must love giving blowjobs, he thought.

He stroked up and down her slit, then pushed two fingers into her. She started moaning unashamedly as he twisted and curled them. He wasn’t able to get too deep because of the cubicle being in the way, and the hole wasn’t large enough for his entire hand to get through. But he certainly made up for it with his technique.

Tom’s thumb dominated her quivering clit, rubbing it in firm circles continuously while he stroked her inside. She was pushing back against the wall as firmly as she could, wanting him deeper.

‘Deeper, please.’ She whimpered.

It was Tom’s turn to be surprised to hear that she was British as well. Probably on holiday, he thought. But for some reason that thought turned him on again.

He couldn’t get his fingers any deeper inside her, but he looked down and his cock was hard and raring to go again. So, he decided to take a chance…

Kim whined in disappointment when he pulled his fingers out. She was about to complain, saying she hadn’t cum yet, but all that came from her mouth was a delightful ‘Oooooo!’ When she felt the tip of his cock press against her folds.

When she didn’t move away, Tom took that as a good sign and sank into her. Getting nice and deep, just as she wanted. It took her body a moment to adjust to his size, Tom could feel her walls fluttering around him and squeezing.

‘Ohhh yes. Please!’ Kim whimpered and tried moving, she had put her hands on the opposite wall to keep herself steady, because her legs had turned to complete jelly.

Tom gripped the top of the wall and started thrusting into her roughly, with each thrust the wall was banging and moving. But neither of them cared, they didn’t even care if someone else walked into the bathroom, they wouldn’t see anything anyway but would certainly hear a lot.

‘You like this, huh? Little slut getting fucked in the dirty toilets by a stranger.’ Tom said huskily as he rammed into her. He was delighted when she started thrusting back and fore. Meeting his every thrust.

‘Oh, god… yes! Yes!’ Kim cried out, his voice was heavenly in her ears while his amazing cock plowed into her. He felt SO, GOOD!

Her whimpering and screaming was like music to Tom’s ears. Her body felt so wonderful around him, and he told her so.

‘Touch your little clit, rub it hard while I fuck you.’ He demanded with a growl.

Kim obeyed and with one hand still supporting herself on the wall, she reached down and started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusting.

Tom knew she was doing it by the change of tone in her moaning, and he could feel her starting to tighten and clamp down on him.

‘That’s it. My good little slut.’ He purred and then lost it himself, thrusting once more deeply into her he stilled and shot rope after rope of his sperm deep into her. Neither of them thinking about what just happened.

Kim’s mouth was open and she could barely think straight, her own orgasm wracked over her and she fell forward onto the opposite wall, breathing hard as she tried to get herself back under control.

Tom stumbled back against the opposite wall too. He was panting like a dog, never had he came so hard before. It was just so wrong and dirty, but he’d absolutely loved it.

It was a couple of minutes before either of them moved. Tom tucked himself away and Kim pulled her knickers back up and straightened herself out.

Tom leaned against the wall between them. ‘Are you alright, darling?’

‘Y… yes. Thank you. That was… amazing.’ She said, still breathing hard.

Tom chuckled. ‘That was indeed. I should be thanking _you.’_

There was a pause, then Tom heard the door of her cubicle opening but by the time he opened his and stepped out, she was gone. The door of the bathroom was just closing. He took in a deep breath and went to the sink to wash his hands, that’s when he realised his hands were shaking.

‘Jesus, Tom. What was _that?’_ He muttered to himself and splashed some cool water on his face.

He should’ve bene disgusted at himself for it. But instead he kept thinking about how tight her pussy was around him, those delightful whimpers he pulled from her. And also those sweet lips wrapped around his cock…

Shit. He was getting hard again. He tried to think of anything else but her to will himself to calm down. And with another splash to his face, he headed back out into the sweaty and dark club.

-

The following day, Tom decided to go to a local sex shop. He wanted to get some, _toys,_ to help him get through the rest of his trip. He couldn’t stop thinking about the girl from the club though, his libido was through the roof and he had a feeling it would be for a while.

  
Kim went into a sex shop, in hopes of getting something to _satisfy_ her needs. After that stranger last night in the club, she had been so damn horny. Unable to think of anything else but him.

She thought if she at least got a nice sized dildo and some extra toys, that might help ease her needs.

After grabbing a basket, she found a dildo that was about the same size as the stranger, she thought. Then she went down the aisles and decided to take a look at some blindfolds and ball gags, perhaps if she did some bondage to herself while playing it might make it more fun.

But there were so many different kinds, it was difficult knowing which one to choose. She picked up a rather large ball gag, but wasn’t sure.

‘I’d highly recommend this one, if it’s your first time with a ball gag.’ Came a sultry voice from beside her as a long finger pointed at a different ball gag.

Kim was stunned, that voice… She turned her head and her eyes widened, she couldn’t believe it. It was _Tom Hiddleston_! But then… the voice. No… it couldn’t have been, could it?

‘Sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to startle you.’ Tom said, noting the wide-eyed look on her face. ‘It’s just that with this ball, you can still breathe through it because of the holes. It’s usually best for beginners.’ He smiled.

But his smile changed when he looked at her. The look on her face was now one of recognition, that confused him at first. Though his eyes were drawn to her lips, luscious red lips… No, surely it wasn’t?

‘I’m sorry, have we… _met_ before?’ Tom asked.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She said quietly.

The penny dropped. Tom _definitely_ recognised that voice. And Kim noted the look of recognition on _his_ face and she realised… yep. It was. The stranger from last night, was none other than Tom bloody Hiddleston.

Tom’s smile grew larger and also a light blush spread across his cheeks. He put his hand out towards her. ‘Nice to meet you, darling. My name is Tom.’

Kim took a minute to focus, then she put her hand in his and blushed hard. ‘My name… my name is Kim.’ She stuttered.

‘Pleasure to meet you, Kim.’ He purred and brought her hand up to his lips, he kissed over her knuckles that made her swoon.

‘I… I think the pleasure is all mine.’ She whispered and bit her lip.

Tom locked eyes with her and they both started laughing.

‘Well, perhaps it is both of ours.’ He winked at her.


End file.
